


Mine

by rhettmclovely



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/rhettmclovely
Summary: Over the years, many things had changed. But that had not. He would not let Link call him that.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Mine

Things had changed in so many ways. Over the years.

It had started with genuine innocence. It was nothing but the fact that, whenever they were given a choice, they’d choose to be with each other.

Something that would last well into their teenage years. Longer than they’d be willing to admit, the couple of childish virgin idiots.

College had been _something_. The desire they seemed to never have felt up to that point came crashing in. Neither of them knew what to do, torn between acting on their feelings and willing them away, resisting indulging in the sin they’d never be able to come back from. The confusion and the anger did almost irreparable damage. But the universe always seemed to pull them back to one another, even when it seemed impossible.

Eventually they had no choice. Almost as if he had no real free will of their own, he had kissed Link, grabbing him by the collar of his denim jacket and slamming him against the wall of their dorm room. When he pulled away, his head was spinning, not only because of the rush he felt doing what he had wanted to do for so long, but also because of the weight of knowing he had crossed a line, that he had broken a promise he had made to God, when he had had a moment of weakness, touching himself until he came with Link’s name on his mouth.

Link could see it in his eyes and before he had a second to get any word out of his mouth, Link was kissing him again, pulling him close. Close enough that if he moved just right he could grind his hard dick against Rhett’s.

After that, he really didn’t have a fighting chance. It would always happen in circles.

They’d jerk each other off.

He would freak out.

Link would blow him in some bathroom stall.

He would all but fight Link.

He would let Link finger him.

He would spiral out of control, screaming how Link would get them both a ticket straight to Hell.

When they got to actually fucking, he had a bit of a change of heart. With Link inside him, it became clearer that if Link was going to send them both to Hell, shit, that’d be fine, he had been to Heaven plenty of times.

“Damn, Rhett, you’re so tight” was all Link could say, as he thrusted into him.

Rhett could barely hear it, too lost in the feeling to process anything, every time Link would hit that spot inside of him, just right.

“Fuck, baby… you feel so good.” Link would say, almost breathless.

And he’d laugh, head thrown back, lost in the feeling, until he’d hear Link whisper “Mine. You’re mine.”

Then, it was like he was pulled down to reality.

“Don’t say that. Just…don’t.”

That was the one thing he would not do. It made it too real. Maybe it hit too close to home. Maybe it reminded him of the times he had said those words to some inconsequential girl who had let him fuck her.

It was a point of contention for years.

Over the years, many things had changed, they had, if not fully embraced whatever they had going on, at least accepted it.

But that had not changed. He would not let Link call him that, and Link, of course, half lost in the feeling, half to provoke him, would keep doing it.

It had taken at least a decade and a few times of him actually storming off, mid fuck, before Link had accepted that that was a no-go.

They’d been having a tough break, the last couple of months. Things at work were not going well, and, honestly, Link had been keeping him arm’s length. He felt like he was about to explode with all the pent up tension, so when he found himself alone at the office with Link, he could not help but make a move.

He stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He combed his hair with his fingers, brushed his teeth, and put on some extra deodorant. Link might reject him tonight, but, damn it, it would not be because of stinky armpits.

When he thought he had made all the improvement he could with the limited supplies he had at his disposal, he made his way to the office and locked the door, as he walked in (they had learned that lesson, the hard way).

“What are you doing?” Link had asked, oblivious, frowning.

But before Link knew it, Rhett had made his way across the office and kissed him.

The kiss was clumsy, Rhett too desperate to really care. Link wanted to protest. The truth was he had been doing much too much thinking about this whole thing they had going on and it just needed to stop.

But when Rhett’s hands were making quick progress at unbuttoning his shirt, he considered that one last fuck for the road wouldn’t hurt.

“C’mon, Link” Rhett all but begged, as he pulled away, and he knew what was being asked of him. He felt himself get hard in his already tight jeans.

Before they knew it, Rhett was on his knees, Link’s dick in his mouth, Link’s otherwise shaky hands, pulling his hair sturdily, as he moaned loudly.

Rhett pulled himself off the cock, before he begged:

“Fuck me… _please_.”

Link bit his lip. He was so close, it was almost not worth the trouble, but who could say no to _that?_

He grabbed Rhett’s hand, pulling him up.

“Bend over” Link said, pointing at the desk, before fishing for the small bottle of lube he kept in the back of his top drawer (hey, he’s all about being prepared!).

He coated his fingers liberally, even though he could hear Rhett complaining in the background.

“I’m ready, just fuck me, alright? I can take it!”

But Link was methodical, so he disregarded the complaints and the disappointed response Rhett gave him, when he pushed two fingers into his asshole.

“More, Link!”

“Will you calm down? Good Lord!”

“Fuck, I just want you!”

“We’ll get to it” Link said, and not long after he was pulling his fingers out and lining himself up.

When he started fucking into Rhett, all sense of reality seemed to escape him, he was so close, and Rhett was so fucking tight, that he barely heard him speak the first time.

“Say it.”

“What?” he finally asked, coming back down to reality.

“Say it” Rhett said turning around as best as he could to look him in the eye, sweat dripping down his face.

“What?”

“SAY THAT FUCKING THING!”

“Oh fuck.” He whispered, before he finally added “ _Mine_. You’re _mine_.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna…” was all Rhett said before he came all over their desk.

Link picked up the pace, as the word filled the room in an incessant loop.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> So far 2020 really hasn't been a great year for writing, nothing ever works the way I want it to, but we are out here, TRYING.  
> Thanks for reading, you're a real one!


End file.
